Gloria
Gloria is a female emperor penguin from the ''Happy Feet'' franchise and is known as one of the best females singers. She is the daughter of Maurice and Michelle, the mate of Mumble, and the mother of Erik. She was treated similary to how Norma Jean was, as all of the males wanted to mate with her. Her heartsong is "Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind, and Fire. Biography Early Life Gloria's father Maurice was friends with Mumble's father, Memphis. When the eggs began to hatch after the winter storm, both Gloria and her father noticed Mumble's late hatching. After tapping on the egg many times, she helped him break free, and called him Mumble. Memphis decided to keep the name and from there, Gloria and Mumble were best friends. She was always quick to come to Mumble's aid when others would tease him for his lack of singing skills, and he always fancied her. From a young age, her singing skills were noticed and praised by teachers and peers. Later Life As she grew older, more and more males began fighting for her attention, the two main contenders being Mumble and Seymour. She truly began to notice Mumble when he went through great difficulty fighting a skua for fish. Although she didn't really show signs of minding Mumble's lack of singing capabilities, at their graduation (where she sang "Somebody to Love" by Queen) when Mumble was singing along, she kindly mentioned for him to stop. When Mumble left after being exiled by the Elders to find out what happened to the fish, Gloria decided to join him. However, presumably to prevent her from being harmed, Mumble insulted her singing so she wouldn't come. While Mumble was gone, she and Seymour began to teach singing to young penguins. She joined in to the final number, acting as one of the main vocalists. After, she and Mumble mated and had a child, Erik. Appearance When Baby As a chick, not much distinguished her from the other chicks in Emperor-Land. She was a light grey, fuzzy, with brown eyes, and a dark grey patch on her chest. When Grown Up Gloria has a white underside with a yellow patch on her chest, like other female Emperor Penguins. The feathers on her head is black, and some feathers are coloured indigo. Also has brown eyes. Happy Feet Two In Happy Feet Two, her physical appearance is different than the first movie. Her back and tail feathers are slighty brighter. And the yellow patch changed to gold, but you still can see her yellow colour (little). Personality Gloria is generally soft-spoken. She is kind and doesn't tolerate Mumble or anyone else being teased. This is just one more similarity to Mumble's mother, Norma Jean. She isn't known to get upset, but she is kind of proud and got very mad when her singing was insulted. This could significate a hint of vanity in her. Relationships With Mumble In the first movie, she and Mumble are very close friends. She helped him to break his eggshell by pecking it, and also, she was the one who named him. She didn't seem to care about Mumble's lack of Heartsong; she treated him like any other penguin, although she didn't seem to consider him as more than a friend. When Mumble tried to sing with her in the graduation party (and failed horribly), she told him politely to just listen. She was kind of embarrased when Mumble tried to court her with his Happy Feet when she was singing her Heartsong during the mating season, but then she realized that this tapping fitted perfectly with her song and chose him as a mate. unfortunately, Mumble was banished after this, so they weren't able to consummate their union. Gloria attempted to follow Mumble, telling him that she wanted to be with him and that she didn't need an egg to be happy, she only needed him; but Mumble drove her away by insulting her singing, presumably because he was concerned about her safety. Little is known about Gloria's life during the months that Mumble was in the zoo, but judging by her reaction when she saw Mumble and her commentaries, it is probable that she tried to move on from Mumble and tried to find another mate, but she failed. Instead she became a school teacher, with Seymour as her work mate. Mumble confused Gloria and Seymour's students with offspring of them (This would be biologically impossible, since emperor penguins can only have one or, in rare cases, two chicks per season and Gloria's students were like 20), but Gloria explained to Mumble that they were their students. After the Aliens, brought by Mumble, visit Emperor-Land and stopped taking the fish, Mumble and Gloria are finally allowed to be together. In Happy Feet Two, Gloria and Mumble are deeply in love and they had a happy life parting with their fellows penguins (Gloria singing, Mumble dancing). Everyone had accepted Mumble's dancing nature and now it's part of their lives. Also, it is revealed that they had mated and had a chick named Erik. Gloria is very close to her chick. However, Mumble isn't so much, but Gloria trust that he is a great father and that he is only nervous with fatherhood. With Erik Gloria is a very loving mother who loves her chick, Erik. As well as Mumble, she cares a lot of her child; but unlike him, she always tries to take things with a relatively calm and think twice before speaking or acting. She was the first one in noticing that Erik wasn't exactly enjoying the party at the begining of the film and she wanted to speak with him about it, but Mumble asked her to let him try and she agreed. After Erik's accident, she hurried to help him to get his head of of the snow. She was trapped in Emperor-Land after the Doomberg blocked the only entrance to the territory. However, this didn't prevent her from giving her son some mother's love when she felt that he needed it (by singing "Bridge of Light" after he argued with Mumble, for example). She also joined to her son to sing "Under Pressure" at the very end of the film. Songs * Somebody to Love - Brittany Murphy * Boogie Wonderland - Brittany Murphy * I Wish (Reprise) - Brittany Murphy * Happy Feet Two Opening Medley - Pink * Bridge of Light - Pink * Under Pressure - Pink Voice Actors * Happy Feet - (2006) - (film) - Alyssa Shafer (baby) Brittany Murphy (adult speaking and singing) * Happy Feet Two - (2011) - (film) - Pink (speaking and singing) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Mothers Category:Teachers